


Sweet Dreams

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Wingfic, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam says yes, Lucifer invades Dean's dreams every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Whenever Dean said that he hadn't seen his brother since long before Detroit, he only sort of lied. It was true that he hadn't seen Sam, exactly, but Lucifer visited quite often, invading his dreams like the dick he was.   


The worst part was how much Dean enjoyed those dreams.   


He had always had a thing for Sam, he could freely admit that to himself. Their relationship had been beyond fucked up. They had never done anything but it's not like he hadn't ever thought about it when Sam was wandering around the motel shirtless, hair dripping down his chiseled chest and sculpted shoulders. There was no denying that Sam was an attractive man. Beautiful, even. And his appearance suited Lucifer more perfectly than Dean would care to admit.   


Every few nights when Dean dropped off to sleep, Lucifer would be waiting with a smug grin and wings of pure light spread wide. He always liked to show off his wings, and in Dean's dreams he could look at them as long as he wanted without it hurting. The first few times he had shown up, Dean had stared him down until he left. Then he tried to attack him, an effort that met with snide laughter. Finally he had given up and accepted his presence as an unfortunate inevitability.   


The fucking came later.   


It all started when Lucifer tried to talk to him about Sam. Dean couldn't handle it. He had rushed the angel, fully intending on strangling him or something, but had ended up kissing him viciously instead, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Lucifer had grinned and brushed it away from his own lips with his thumb, then licking it off of Dean's.   


When they fucked, Lucifer always laughed. It made Dean angry and he would fuck into Lucifer harder, trying to hurt him like he was hurting Dean. But Lucifer only laughed. Dean would yank his wings, pull out glowing feather after glowing feather until the light of his wings was shining through thick, dark blood. He liked to pull at the wings while he pounded into Lucifer, gripping them tight and using them as leverage. He wanted to tear the wings off, believing irrationally that maybe if he could make the wings disappear that he would get Sammy back. He closed his eyes and tried to rip out the feathery appendages, but whenever he opened his eyes again there was only Lucifer, laughing at him.   


And then finally they met in person.   


Dean had the Colt. He was ready to take him down.   


“Hello, Dean,” Lucifer said, that damn smirk all over his face   


Dean just raised the gun and fired. It sparked and crackled in Lucifer's forehead for a moment before the smoking hole healed.   


“I'm impressed, Dean,” Lucifer said casually, his smirk widening. “You actually had it in you to shoot Sammy. Too bad that gun doesn't work on me.”   


He dropped the gun and fell to his knees. This was it. That was his hail Mary. He was done. The world was going to burn and it was all his fault.   


An ice cold hand gripped his chin and forced his pained gaze upward. “I was kind of rooting for you, Dean,” Lucifer said softly. “I wanted you to do well. I wanted you to put up a fight. You made me proud.” He paused, his face still and serious, almost regretful. “You could have made me more proud if you had managed to beat me.”   


He forced Dean all the way down with a press of his white shoe.   


“I'd be lying if I said I knew where you were going,” Lucifer mused. “But I think we'll see each other again. Goodbye for now, Dean.”   


Between the moment that Dean's neck snapped and the moment that it all went black, he saw the flare of wings behind Lucifer, glorious and burning brighter than the sun, and they didn't hurt his eyes to see. What did hurt was the look on his face, so perfectly Sam and so horribly broken.


End file.
